Confesiones
by MaRrU
Summary: ONESHOT! como confesaran sus sentimientos? Soy nueva no me juzgen tan duro xxInuxKag y un poco MirxSan


Todo comienza un día cuando Inuyasha estaba en una rama del árbol sagrado (_ya terminaron con Naraku_) ya que aun nadie había despertado y recordó las palabras de kagome hacia el en la lucha contra Kaguya (es cuando le dice que ella lo ama como es un hanyou) entonces el decide declararle su amor entero a kagome y al pensar en todo esto se pone completamente rojo.

Kagome estaba despertando y volteo a ver a todos lados buscando a inuyasha pero escucho un ruido que provenía del árbol sagrado y supo enseguida que ese era inuyasha y se levanto de su sleepingbag (_bolsa de dormir? Creo nn´_) y se salio de la cabaña.

Inuyasha cayo justo frente a ella y dijo: que pasa kagome? Te ocurre algo? sientes algo?

**Kagome:** claro que no lo que pasa es que aun nadie despierta y como oí ruido aquí afuera pues supuse que eras tu así que por esa razón decidí salir a ver.

**inuyasha:** oye kagome quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo?

Kagome solo asintió y le sonrió.(y algo que ignoraban era que 3 personitas los veían desde el interior de la cabaña).

**Inuyasha:** kagome que es lo que te pasa te he notado un poco triste puedo saber porque? (claro que el savia ese porque)

**Kagome:** claro que no, no me pasa nada! Porque lo preguntas (kagome estaba así por o que vio la noche pasada)

**FLASH BACK**

ya todos estaban acostados y unos durmiendo cuando se vieron las luces blancas en el cielo eran las serpientes de Kikyo(_y no le digo víbora a ella porque pobres víboras_) en cuanto se vieron inuyasha salio rápido sin darse cuenta de que cierta persona estaba aun despierta esta espero un poco y lo siguió sin que el se diera cuenta al llegar se escondió detrás de unos arbustos y desde ahí vio como acontecía todo…

**Kikyo:** savia que vendrías siempre haces lo que quiero! Ja y rió cínicamente (_maldita perra!! Ni eso pobres perras!_) Inuyasha: que pasa kikyo porque no habías venido antes?? Y la abrazo esta sin responder el abrazo y separándose de el que te pasa quien te crees que eres yo vengo cuando yo quiera no cuando tu quieras entendido.

**Inuyasha:** si pero no te vayas que no ves que lo único que yo quiero es protegerte? Quiero cuidarte, quererte, amarte como no pudimos en el pasado!

Kikyo soltó una enorme carcajada claro que no eso nunca será porque tu no eres nada ahora que es lo que haces solo cuidas de una niñita estupida que trata de ser yo para conquistarte

**Inuyasha:** (un poco molesto) claro que no kagome es única nunca a deseado ser tu no la insultes y no es una niñita estupida ella es una gran persona alguien que aunque no lo creas ha hecho mi vida feliz y ha hecho que me sienta seguro, amado y aceptado algo que ni contigo sentí!.

A kikyo esto le dolió en su orgullo (_porque alma y corazón ya no tiene_ _la muy "#$"_); kagome se puso tan feliz que no cabía en si ya que inuyasha la defendiera sin que ella estuviese y mas aun de kikyo pero al ponerse ella feliz

kikyo se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí entonces esta tomo a inuyasha y lo abrazo pero ya que el devolvió el abrazo esta lo soltó y después provoco que inuyasha le diese un beso y entonces kagome no puedo mas y salio huyendo de ahí entonces inuyasha aparto a kikyo esta rió

**Inuyasha:** no kikyo ya no caeré mas ya estoy convencido de que quien quiero estar no es contigo sino con kagome y creo que será mejor que me vaya antes de que se de cuenta de que salí

**kikyo:** no te preocupes ella se dio cuenta desde hace mucho no tiene mucho que se marcho la pobre no resistió ver como me besabas pobre verdad? Y dio una carcajada con malicia y felicidad entonces fue cuando inuyasha percibió el olor de su kagome mezclado con olor a sal pero sal? Ay no kagome se fue llorando fue entonces donde no lo pensó dos veces y se fue de ahí con rumbo a la cabaña.

**END FLASH BACK**

**Kagome **no te preocupes de verdad que no tengo nada. Y le regalo una de sus sonrisas.

Inuyasha se sintió un tonto como no se dio cuneta de que ella lo estaba siguiendo como era capaz de herir así a la persona que el mas amaba aunque no quería excusarse mas sin embargo el decía que era porque el aun pensaba que a quien amaba era a kikyo pero ahora no tenia ni la mas mínima duda su verdadero amor era kagome y sea como sea se lo tenia que decir y ya antes de que los demás los interrumpieran.

**Inuyasha**: kagome tengo que decirte algo de o que paso la otra noche

**kagome:** no te preocupes inuyasha tu no tienes porque darme explicaciones

**Inuyasha:** pero kagome lo que pasa es que no oíste todo lo que paso después…… del…… be..so esto lo dijo casi sin voz. entonces kagome abrió sus ojos como platos nunca pensó que el quisiera dar explicaciones de sus actos y menos a ella entonces el la tomo por los hombros y la puso frente a el entonces con su mano le levanto la cara del mentón entonces fue cuando la vio a los ojos

**Inuyasha**: kagome yo … a …. La única que …… te quiero!

Entonces a kagome se le nublo la vista donde sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

**inuyasha:** que pasa no me vas a decir nada? kagome.. kagome le llamaba.

Kagome no contestaba estaba en shock no savia que contestar no se esperaba esta declaración las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos y entonces se lanzo a sus brazos este se sorprendió por la reacción aunque le respondió el abrazo ya que así era ella su kagome era un pequeño torbellino que no savias cuando, donde o como iva a actuar esa era una de las razones por las cual la quería ella podía ser la persona mas dulce y en menos de 5 minutos podía ser la mujer mas furiosa de todo el mundo ya sea el pasado o en su época pero así la amaba porque aun estando tan enojada ella era la persona mas buena que conocía ella era como su madre a ella no le importaba como fuese el que no fuese ni humano ni demonio el era la persona que ella amaba y lo aceptaba tal cual con kikyo siempre existió que ella quería que se convirtiera en humano para vivir con ella pero kagome su kagome lo aceptaba tal cual sin importar que a ella la despreciara la gente con tal de estar con el ella era capaz de eso y mas no le importaba dar su vida y condenarse a sufrir si su amor (ósea inuyasha) fuese feliz después de calarla acariciándole el cabello y diciéndole que se calmara y haciéndole como a un niño pequeño ella se calmo fue cuando el la separo un poco y le dijo ya como estas?? Que piensas?? Ella solo se le quedo viendo a los ojos se perdió en esos hermosos ojos dorados se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se juntaron fue un beso tierno y dulce (_giu!! Cuanta miel no se de donde salio eso_) cuando terminaron ella se volvió a perder en esos ojos dorados

**Inuyasha:** hey contesta no me digas que por tonto y tardado ya me cambiaste o me dejaste de querer? Kagome rió divertida claro que no aun sigo igual o quizá hasta mas de lo que estaba antes de ti! Inuyasha: entonces que dices?

**Kagome** (puso cara de picara y empezó un juego) que digo de que si aun no has preguntado nada!** Inuyasha** (tardo pero entendió su tono) a conque esas tenemos a pues vera señorita a lo que me refiero es a que piensa en ser mi mujer???

**Kagome:** mmm… pues no lo se (y vio de reojo a inuyasha este comenzó a hacer pucheros como un niño pequeño al que le quitan un juguete o un dulce) claro que si y se lanza e inuyasha la toma por la cintura y la levanta empieza a darle vueltas y después cuando la baja comienza a llenarle de besos toda la cara entonces ella en un descuido de el le roba un beso en la boca entonces al separarse están sonrojados y se ponen frente con frente

**Inuyasha:** te quiero mi kagome

**Kagome:** y yo a ti pero creo que ya es hora de volver porque ya es tarde y si ya despertaron los demás estarán preocupados al no vernos no lo crees??

**Inuyasha:** no aun no, no me quiero separar de ti!

**Kagome:** (con cara de sorpresa y enojo) acaso nos vamos a esconder para estar juntos?

**Inuyasha:** claro que no lo que pasa es que estando juntos no será como solos ya que Shippo siempre quiere estar contigo y Sango también pero no mas! Tienes que estar conmigo si? Y le dio un beso

**Kagome:** ya vamonos es tarde la sorpresa que se van a llevar……. y así se fueron tomados de la mano

Aunque la sorpresa se la llevaron ellos al llegar y encontrar a Miroku y Sango besándose Shippo desayunando y un desayuno listo para ellos.

**Kagome:** que esta pasando aquí alguien me puede explicar?? Pero no le soltaba la mano a inuyasha.

Sango comenzó a reír solo vio a Miroku y rieron como todos unos cómplices……

**Sango:** si pero primero queremos su explicación

Entonces Kagome comenzó a decirles todo lo ya contado (_para no hacerla larga no lo pongo de vuelta si? nn)_

Al terminar el relato

**Kagome:** (dándole un beso a Inuyasha) ahora si queremos s u explicación!

Sango viendo en complicidad a Miroku comenzó con su relato…

**FLASH BACK**

**Sango:** monje que cree usted que le quiera decir Inuyasha a Kagome??

**Miroku:** no hay que precipitarnos todo a su tiempo ya veremos cuando regresen aunque….(puso cara de pensativo) Inuyasha estuvo un largo rato pensando y reflexionando sobre sus sentimientos y creó que llego a una conclusión…..

**Sango:** Miroku acaso estas diciendo que Inuyasha se dio cuenta al in que a quien ama es a Kagome (cara de asombro)

**Shippo:** Oye Miroku…..

**Miroku:** si Shippo dime

**Shippo:** mmm… si Inuyasha que es un tonto cabeza dura ya entendió y tu un "sabio" monje… (cara de pensativo bien él en la serie) y tu… cuando le piensas decir a Sango tus sentimientos???

Sango sonrojándose a mas no poder

**Miroku:** (vio con ojos de asecino a Shippo y le salio una gotita estilo anime) este….mmm…. bueno…. este creó que la anciana Kaede necesita de tu ayuda o alguien quiere jugar contigo anda pequeño Shippo (y con mirada de si no te vas te matare)

**Shippo:** (algo nervioso por las miradas) creo que ya entendí Miroku no necesitas verme así ya me voy…

(saliendo de la cabaña pero cerca de donde ellos escucharan) adultos cuando dirán las cosas así sin tener que darle tantas vueltas… (y así salio de la cabaña )

**Miroku:** Sango bueno este….. bueno yo…. Como empiezo…. Este am…..

Sango sin decir mas se le cerco y le dio un tierno pero muy emotivo beso( ok, ok línchenme se me fue la inspiración aunque amito me quedo un poco meloso) al separarse Miroku entre asombrado e incrédulo por lo que pasaba al comprender todo y procesar la información pero fue sacado e sus pensamientos…

**Sango: **perdóneme su excelencia perdóneme yo … no debí... perdón…..que pena…. Que va a pensar?

**Miroku:** (interrumpiéndola y tomándola de las manos)nada Sango nada que no me gustaría y claro que si a ti no te moleta lo pensare y seré feliz... (viéndola fijamente a los ojos) Sango… yo… este… te amo y quisiera saber si quieres ser mi… novia??? (esto lo dijo en un susurro pero Sango lo escucho)

**Sango:** (tirándose a los brazos de miroku abrazándolo y llenándolo de besos) si claro que si acepto miroku… (ya calmada acomodándose en los brazos de él y recargando su cabeza en su pecho) no sabes cuanto tiempo espere por esto!

**Miroku:** de saberlo te lo abría dicho desde antes!... (y pasando u mano por una parte indebida! _Como siempre xx´ _).

**Sango:** (dándole tremenda cachetada) nunca cambiara

**Miroku:** (sobandose) ay! Sanguito eso si que dolió

**Shippo:** sip pero bien merecido que lo tienes Miroku!!

**Miroku:** (cara de mmmm) con que nos estabas espiando enano!

**Shippo:** claro que no aparte yo fui quien te ayudo así que no te queje in mi no serias novio de Sango todavía eres igual de tonto que inuyasha para estas cosas..

Sango asintió sonriendo y volteo a ver a Miroku quien solo dijo cierto pequeño Shippo gracias!!

**Shippo:** (sonrisa de oreja a oreja como siempre) de nada solo espero que el tonto de Inuyasha ya le diga lo que siente a Kagome

**END FLASH BACK**

**Inuyasha: **(cara de enojado) a conque eso decías de mi pequeño zorro! (dándole un golpe en la cabeza)

**Shippo:** (llorando) waaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Mira Kagome lo que me hace este perro tonto me dolió!! (y corrió a sus brazos para que esta lo consolara y lo sobara)

**Kagome: **Inuyasha no seas cruel con el pequeño Shippo… aparte en parte el tiene razón (aunque esto solo lo dijo en susurro para que este no se enojara) y como Shippo lo oyó dejo de llorar por ponerse a reír!

**Inuyasha:** que dijiste kagome te escuche!!! No lo puedo creer que quieras y defiendas mas a ese pequeño tramposo, mentiroso que a mi!!! (dándole un golpe a Shippo) y tu bájate de MI Kagome!

Kagome, Sango y Miroku rieron a carcajadas como se divertían cuando esos 2 pequeño (_bueno Inu ni tan_ _pequeño verdad pero se comportaba como tal_!)

**Shippo:** claro que no perro tonto ella es mía (abrazándola con fuerza y posesión) y aunque sea tu novia me quiere a mi porque e como mi mama!!!

Inuyasha lo jalaba pero este estaba bien sujeto a Kagome…

Y así todos siguieron riendo… y así era después Inuyasha e comportaba mas maduro y había veces en que e pedía ver que él era la figura paterna que tanta falta le hacia a Shippo lo llevaba a donde el fuera veces "peleaban" pero era en realidad un entrenamiento para que Shippo se volviese mas fuerte y lo llevaba a pescar o recolectar las frutas y verduras para la comida y Kagome la materna (_aunque esta siempre lo supimos:P_) y así pasaron los días y llego la boda de Sango ya que esta quería tener el hijo de su monje pervertido….. mientras que Inu y Kagome ya esperaban su primer cachorro aunque para ellos el primero fue y será Shippo con quien vivían muy felices y esperaban la llegada de su "cachorro" (como lo llamaba inuyasha) y visitaban a u mejore migo que estaban por casarse!…..


End file.
